star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Durge
'Durge '''was a male Gen'Dai bounty hunter who was active for almost two thousand years. Over the centuries, Durge acquired a deep distaste for Mandalorians, and even killed their leader at one point. As a result of both personal tragedy and torture, he became increasingly mentally unstable. Tempted by the idea of killing Republic clone troopers, clones of the Mandalorian mercenary Jango Fett, Durge was recruited by Dooku as an enforcer for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, while also performing additional tasks such as hunting Jedi Knights for the Count himself. As an unofficial commander of the Separatist Droid Army, he came to clash with legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on several occassions. In a failed attempt to trap his hated enemy at the end of the war, he was launched, and Force-pushed into a star near Maramere by Kenobi's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, which resulted in the bounty hunter's demise. History Early career At some point, Durge met a former Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Shock Trooper Jaing, who began training him as a mercenary, due to the Gen'Dai's own eagerness to become one after having witnessed bounty hunters in action. Some time later, the two were approached by a mysterious doctor who offered to complement their bodies with advanced suits and cybernetics. Convinced that they would become obsolete in combat without such enhancements, the duo accepted and travelled to the scientist's laboratory. After being fully merged in their new suits of armor, Jaing and Durge began testing their skills in sparring sessions with the doctor's assistant, Nubyl. However, they were interrupted when their benefactor informed them that several Mandalorians loyal to clan Ung Kusp had come for an artifact which he possessed and were storming the front door. In an effort to repay the doctor for his services, the three attempted to kill the attackers, only for Jaing and Nubyl to be incapacitated by a thermal detonator. Believing his mentor to be dead, Durge charged out and vowed to avenge his fallen friend by killing the then-Mandalore. Sith Enforcer At the time of the New Sith Wars, Durge became a terryfying enforcer for the Sith and thus faced numerous Jedi Knights in combat, learning their fighting techniques and becoming experienced at killing them. Eventually he became one of the most well-known Jedi hunters, and he was known to take pleasure in brutally executing them. Following the defeat of his Sith masters, Durge fled into hiding to avoid being captured by either the Jedi Order or the Mandalorians, yet continued to remain active as a bounty hunter under a series of aliases and false names, earning the ire of the Bloodboilers of Kragis and amassing a fortune. However, the Gen'Dai mercenary was captured and subjected to intense torture by the Mandalorians after he successfully murdered their Mandalore. Despite being driven near insanity, Durge was able to escape his captors and hid for nearly a century to recover. The Clone Wars Separatist "commander" When he resurfaced following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Durge was disappointed that the majority of the galaxy's Mandalorian warriors had perished, feeling that he had been cheated out of his revenge. However, he would soon be offered a place by Dooku as an enforcer for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was at war with the Galactic Republic. The Gen'Dai mercenary happily accepted, knowing that he would be able to hunt down Clone Troopers made from the DNA of Jango Fett, a deceased Mandalorian gun-for-hire. As an unofficial commander of the Separatist Droid Army, Durge would often work together with Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. Hunting Boba Fett Durge was tasked with hunting down Boba Fett by Count Dooku. Two months into the war, his search led him to Tatooine. Informed of his presence on the planet, the Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure hired him to kill Gilramos Libkath, a Neimoidian arms dealer who was supplying the Separatists with weapons and equipment stolen from Jabba. Despite his ties to the Confederacy, Durge was willing to accept the mission. While relaxing in a Mos Espa cantina, Durge spotted a short fellow wearing a Mandalorian helmet—none other than his prey, Boba Fett. The Gen'Dai swung at the young man, but the boy evaded his blow and escaped into the streets of the city. A short while later, Durge returned to Jabba's palace, where he was outraged to learn that the crime lord had assigned Boba Fett the same bounty as him—Gilramos Libkath. The bounty hunter found this unacceptable, and attempted to kill the young clone, but was halted by Jabba after he knocked off Boba's helmet. Jabba wanted to give Fett a short lead on the bounty, and thus tasked Durge with killing several combat arachnids while the Mandalorian ran off. Durge quickly disposed of the creatures, then set off to hunt down Fett. By chance, the chase led them both into the heart of Libkath's operations. After a prolonged fight, Fett fired at an air tank, blowing up both Durge and Libkath. Battle of Ohma-D'un Durge survived the blast, and was soon back to working for the Confederacy, despite his part in the demise of Libkath. He and Asajj Ventress tested a new chemical weapon—Jenna Zan Arbor's swamp gas—on the inhabitants of Naboo's moon, Ohma-D'un. The toxin turned out to be very effective, particularly against Gungans, who died shortly after being exposed to the gas. Upon learning this, the two started making preparations for a full-scale swamp gas attack on Naboo itself. Soon after, a Republic strike team consisting of several Jedi Knights (Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Glaive, and Zule Xiss) and several clone troopers, as well as the ARC trooper Alpha-17, arrived on the moon to investigate. Looking forward to battling Jedi Knights once again, Durge revealed himself to his enemies as he clubbed down Kenobi with his magna bolas. He proceeded to attack the three other Jedi of the group, managing to strike all of them despite being stabbed through the abdomen with a lightsaber. He sustained yet another injury seconds later, when Alpha-17 shot him through the eye. Tiring of the battle, Durge called Asajj Ventress for backup. Not long after, she arrived with reinforcements and swamp gas, putting the Jedi at further disadvantage. While Ventress fought Obi-Wan Kenobi, Durge prepared to shoot the Jedi Master in the head. He was interrupted by yet another lightsaber wound inflicted by Zule Xiss. Ordered by Ventress to oversee that the swamp gas attack on Naboo went as planned, Durge ran off, only to find the shuttles meant to bear the toxin destroyed. Outraged to see his plan foiled by the Mandalorian clone Alpha-17, Durge threw the commando into a fire. Before he had a chance to react, Anakin Skywalker hit him from the side with his own magna bolas. Shocked and injured, Durge fled the battle, vowing to kill both Kenobi Skywalker on a later occasion. Skirmish on Queyta Knowing that the Republic would attempt to track down the source of the swamp gas, Durge and Ventress set a trap on the volcanic planet Queyta. They used the antidote for the swamp gas to lure Jedi into an abandoned factory on a lava river, filled with Skakoans wearing explosive pressurized suits. Between themselves and the exploding Skakoans, they were confident they would be able to kill whatever Jedi the Republic sent. A team of five Jedi—Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fay, Jon Antilles, Nico Diath, and Knol Ven'nari—did show up on Queyta, and walked right into the trap. As soon as the Force-users revealed their presence, Durge shot one of the Skakoans, causing a mass explosion and severely damaging the factory, sending it sinking into the lava. Ven'nari used the Force to absorb most of the explosion, sacrificing herself in the process. Diath used the Force to comfort her as she passed. As Asajj fled towards her shuttle with the antidote, Durge flung Jon Antilles into the lava, instantly killing him, but melted away both his arms in the process. Diath was standing on a catwalk when some lava fell on him causing him to fall to his death in the lava stream. He then rushed at Fay and Kenobi, who had incapacitated Asajj temporarily and stolen the antidote, but was blown away by an explosion. As Fay was stabbed by the revitalized Asajj, the two escaped, leaving only Kenobi left with the antidote; they had been ordered not to kill him by Dooku. Battle of Muunilinst Four months into the war, Durge was sent to the planet Muunilinst, a major foundry that produced battle droids and battleships for the Confederacy, to guard it against an eventual Republic attack. He was given command over an entire squad of IG lancers, swoop bike-mounted droids specialized in close combat with lances. The Republic army, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, attacked shortly after, yet Durge remained calm, merely watching the battle from the Separatist command room together with the leaders of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. San Hill expressed his disapproval of Durge's inaction, questioning Dooku's decision of sending him to the planet. Durge replied by choking the Muun chairman, then proceeded to drive out with his lancer droids. He charged part of the Republic force head-on, killing several clone troopers and destroying many walkers. Having torn straight through the attack force, Durge and his droids took advantage of their being behind enemy lines by flanking yet another Republic group. Using mines, they destroyed all of the artillery in the group. The first real opposition came when Republic clone troopers mounted swoop bikes and counterattacked using similar lances. Durge charged General Kenobi's bike, but lost both his own mount and his lance in the process. As Kenobi sped towards him, Durge grabbed his swoop and stopped it with his bare hands, knocking Kenobi off. The two met in melee combat, Durge using the swoop bike as a club. Kenobi cut the bike in pieces, then stabbed Durge in the gut with his lightsaber. Durge found this comical, laughing loudly to Kenobi's evident confusion of how it seemed to have no effect, and then started attacking the Jedi using much of his weapon arsenal. Despite Durge's attacks, Kenobi chopped the Gen'Dai in half. Thinking Durge to be dead, Kenobi drove off. Durge recovered surprisingly quickly and headed to San Hill's command center, where Kenobi had just captured the InterGalactic Banking Clan leader. Durge charged into the room and was instantly met with a barrage of fire from clone commandos, knocking him down and ripping apart his armor. No longer restricted by his carapace, Durge took advantage of his extended reach and knocked down several clone troopers before lunging towards Kenobi. He absorbed the Jedi into his body, but Kenobi broke free by blasting the Gen'Dai apart from the inside using the Force. Prison riot plan Durge soon recovered, and as of 21 months after the Battle of Geonosis, he was still active on the battlefields fighting for the Confederacy and the Sith against the Jedi and the Republic. Durge instigated a riot at the M'Bardi Prison, hoping to attract Jedi to kill. Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon eventually showed up, trying to recapture all the escaped prisoners. After the Jedi had fought off several prisoners, Durge revealed himself by shooting missiles at the two. He then engaged Fisto and Koon in close combat while boasting about how his plan had worked. Both his arms were cut off, but thanks to his Gen'Dai physiology he was still able to subdue the Masters. As he strangled them, he was shot in the chest by an intervening prisoner. The Jedi took advantage of his surprise, escaping and trapping the bounty hunter in the lower levels of the prison, though Fisto remarked that such a confinement would not hold him for long. Final encounter with Kenobi and Skywalker Near the end of the Clone Wars, Durge and Xist lured Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker into a trap in the Karthakk system. Kenobi was frantically searching for Asajj Ventress, whom Anakin had defeated earlier in the war, which the duo took advantage of. Near the planet Maramere, Durge and a large number of battle droids killed the entire crew of a ship belonging to Xist's business rival, Drama Korr, while Xist tricked Kenobi into believing he would encounter Ventress on the ship. Kenobi and Skywalker flew straight into the ruse. Boarding the ship, they made their way to the bridge, where they were almost blown up by a cleverly placed thermal detonator. Kenobi was hit hard by the explosion; Durge immediately appeared, punching the wounded man repeatedly. He was stopped by Skywalker, who used the Force to impale Durge on hundreds of jagged metal pieces. Durge shrugged this off, but was electrocuted from behind by Kenobi. He proceeded to trigger some of the many explosive devices with which he had rigged the ship. Kenobi ran off to look for clues to Ventress's whereabouts while Skywalker engaged the Gen'Dai in combat. Durge overpowered the young Jedi, slamming him through a hangar blast door, but was severely damaged when Skywalker used the Force to send a large number of explosives at him. The following explosion tore off Durge's helmet, and launched him into a mindless fury. Skywalker exploited this and forced the bounty hunter into an escape pod. Again using the Force, the Jedi guided the pod into Maramere's star. Behind the scenes Durge was created specifically for the ''Clone Wars multimedia project. Lucasfilm wanted to establish a new, memorable bounty hunter villain to challenge the Jedi protagonists. The first concepts of Durge were designed by the Skywalker Ranch Art Department, the same artists that developed the concepts that appear in the feature films. He was further refined in maquettes that became the basis for Durge's Hasbro action figure. W. Haden Blackman wrote Durge's backstory and personality, while the character was named by Lucasfilm employees. Durge was voiced by Daran Norris in the Star Wars: Clone Wars miniseries. He has no lines in this series, but does let out a deep, maniacal laugh when Obi-Wan stabs him with his lightsaber. In Star Wars: Clone Wars, Durge's armor-less appearance was heavily influenced by the 1988 animated film Akira, and is reminiscent of the film's protagonist at the climax. Originally, Chapter 20 of the Clone Wars cartoon was going to involve Anakin and Obi-Wan having to fight Durge. This was changed when George Lucas requested that they introduce General Grievous as Count Dooku's enforcer. Durge was also originally going to appear as the first bounty hunter in the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars''television series. Supervising Director Dave Filoni and writer Henry Gilroy considered reimagining Durge as a Human character, redesigning his alien features and keeping his armor. The exploration was short-lived, and was ultimately dropped in favor of a new Duros character named Cad Bane. Appearances * ''Prototypes * Boba Fett: Hunted * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War (First appearance) * Republic 53: Blast Radius (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 4" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 8" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 9" * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces * Star Wars: Clone Wars PhotoComic * Star Wars: Battle for the Republic * "Rogue's Gallery"—''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3'' * Republic 60: Hate and Fear (Mentioned only) * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition (Mentioned only) * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition (Mentioned only) * "Means and Ends"—''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6'' * Obsession 1 (Mentioned only) * Obsession 2 * Obsession 3 * Boba Fett: A New Threat (Appears in hologram) * Boba Fett: Pursuit (Mentioned only) * Labyrinth of Evil (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader (Mentioned only) Category:Officers of the Separatist Alliance Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Cyborgs Category:Sith Minions Category:Sith Military Officers Category:Males Category:Gen'Dai